


The Party

by feistypants



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Porn With Plot, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistypants/pseuds/feistypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Anna and Kristoff can't hold themselves back. Once while getting ready, once while at the party, and once when they get home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foot Size

**Author's Note:**

> Kristanna smut kind of gives me life. Written for Kristanna Smut Week

“Do I really have to wear these?”

Anna laughed, tapping a finger against her chin before kneeling down beside the slumped over blond. She lifted his leg up, examining the shoes that were obviously far too tight on his feet. “They don't fit!” Sitting back on her heels, the redhead waved over one of the employees. Kristoff sighed with relief as he pulled the shoes off of his aching feet.

“I mostly wear the same work boots every day for a reason, Anna.” 

“Are you bragging about your foot size again?” she joked, before standing up smiling at the younger boy working at the store and asking for them in a few bigger sizes. With a roll of his eyes, the teenager walked to the back, muttering something about elephant feet under his breath. 

Kristoff sighed as Anna plopped back down on the seat beside him. “Can't I just wear my boots? They're comfortable. They fit. I hate shoe shopping.” He gestured down to his sock-covered feet, tapping them both twice against the floor. “Things don't fit me.”

The redhead frowned up at her boyfriend, nudging his side. “Come on. You can't wear your worn, brown boots with that suit... I asked him to get a bigger size...” Anna rested her head against the blond's shoulder. “You'll be fine.” 

Blue eyes caught sight of the employee who had been helping them, and she immediately stood up to acknowledge him – until she noticed that he was empty handed. “Sorry,” he mumbled, scratching at the back of his head. “We don't carry any bigger of that shoe here...” Anna heard Kristoff sigh and move to slip his boots back onto his feet. “But there's a big and tall store in this mall that...” he paused, gulping as he felt the blond's angry gaze on the side of his face. “... That generally carries bigger shoes, too.”

With a small squeal of joy, Anna clasped her hands on the employees shoulders. “Thank you!” She flashed him a bright smile before saying goodbye and sitting back down next to Kristoff. “See? No problem!”

A groan rumbled from his throat as he leaned over to lace his boots back up. “I don't want to try on any more shoes, Anna. Can't we just go home?” He looked up at her with pleading eyes, insecurities flickering in his brown irises. They always joked about his foot size... but it did get frustrating sometimes. He had managed to find a pair of shoes that fit him well. He didn't need any more!

“No!” she protested, tugging on his shoulder. “Come on, the party is tomorrow night. We've put this off long enough.” Anna stood, pulled on his arm to lift him off the bench. “We're going to the store.” 

They must have been a sight to see, he knew, as the tall burly blond was dragged by the tiny little redhead, whimpering and whining with every step “But Aaaannaaaaa, I don't waaaaant tooooo.”

Finally, his complaining was enough for Anna. “Okay!” she shouted, letting go of his arm and turning on her heel, whipping around to face Kristoff behind her. “Fine. No shoes.” The mans' eyebrows knit together, looking down at her with worry.

“... Anna, I was just –”

“Yeah.”

“I'm sorry.”

The redhead sighed, stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I know it frustrates you sometimes –”

“More like all the time,” he grumbled, placing one hand on the back of her neck to hold her closer.

“– But I like your big feet.” Kristoff couldn't help but laugh. The freckled girl smirked against his chest, pulling one hand forward to rest on his stomach. “They certainly don't... lie about anything...” Her dainty fingers crept lower, curling in the waistband of his pants. Her smile grew as she let her palm slide over the rough fabric of his jeans, brushing against his half hard cock.

“A-Anna,” he gasped, eyes darting around the relatively empty mall. “Public....”

She bit at her lip, shifted her body to cover what she was doing, and pressed her hand harder against him. “Let's go somewhere.”

Kristoff couldn't mask the lustful grunt that vibrated in his chest as he pushed her slightly off of him. He was frustrated. She was offering. What better way to relieve some stress...? He looked around, eyes landing on the small alleyway that led back to a few restrooms. He grabbed her hand, dragged her forward, and listened to her silly giggling.

Damn it, Anna.

They barely made it to the bathroom (and Kristoff hardly managed to check if it was empty) before the two young adults stumbled into a stall, the petite girl quickly working at both of their belt buckles. The blond slanted his lips over Anna's, swallowing her tiny titters. “Quiet,” he murmured against her mouth, reaching down to assist her with pulling himself out of his pants.

The ginger's breath was heavy against his cheek as she turned her head, nodded, and started to shimmy her pants just far enough down her thighs. Kristoff ran his large hand once down, and back up the length of himself, before leaning forward to latch his teeth onto the soft flesh of her throat. A tiny whimper, little fingernails digging into his shoulders, and the blond didn't think he could hold himself back anymore.

Gentle kisses led his lips back to Anna's, his free hand reaching down and forward to brush gently at her heat. He could feel her whine beneath his mouth, could feel her trying to press her hips down onto his hand. With a devilish smirk, he pressed thick fingers up between her folds, flat, stroking, pulling her slick juices forward to coat all of her. “Anna...” he mumbled, his tongue rolling sweetly over her name before tapping gently at her lips. 

With hesitation, he removed both of his hands, and latched them tightly onto her hips before spinning her, pressing her back to his chest, and slowly leaning her forward. Anna let out a low moan as one his large hands stroked the length of her back, leaving a trail of warmth in its wake. 

“Please...” she whispered, glancing up over her shoulder, gnawing on her lip.

Oh, he couldn't take it. 

Sliding his hand over the curve of her bottom, he felt his chest flush as his fingers met again with her heat. He treasured the feeling of her velvet smooth skin beneath his calloused fingertips, and couldn’t resist curling them up in between her folds. Anna’s sweet sighs of contentment were almost too much for him, as he starting pumping as firmly and fervently as he could. 

“Kris--”

Before she could finish, his chest was flush against her back, his other hand clasping over her mouth. “Quiet.”

With a nod from the redhead, Kristoff slowly removed his fingers, wrapped them around his cock, and guided himself to press gently against her entrance. It was a tight fit, with her thighs pressing together in her tight jeans – but he was determined.

A low grunt and a small thrust, and the blond felt his head slip through the threshold of her sex. He inched in slowly, achingly slowly, and Anna keened against him, pressing her hips back into his pelvis. Kristoff could feel her trying to speak against his hand, and he smirked. He knew what she wanted.

So he would give it to her.

Pulling out and thrusting back in with a groan, he felt her sigh with relief. She was giving him every opportunity to work out his own frustrations, and he was going to take advantage of it. Keeping his voice low, Kristoff whispered into her ear. “Let me know if it's too much, Anna...” He tightened his grip on her mouth as she nodded, and slid his other hand down over her hip, holding fast to her freckled skin. “I love you,” he mumbled, pressing a sweet kiss to the top of her spine.

And he started again, finding a rough but steady rhythm. The hard rolling of his hips and his whole body pressed against her forced Anna to brace herself against the wall, fingers curling against the cold tile of the stall. She listened intently to his heavy, shallow breaths, her own matching his in raggedness.

Thick digits sunk down in between her thighs, circling over her sensitive bundle of nerves. The redhead gasped and drove herself with vigor against his fingers. Kristoff pressed his lips flush against the back of her neck, and pushed harder – deeper – rocked faster, stroked with more determination and –

The feeling of his sweet Anna unraveling around him, taking deep gasps of air from behind his hand was enough to send him over the edge. Kristoff gave one more deep thrust, coming deep within her, groaning and sighing against the pale skin of her back. “A-Anna...”

They stayed quiet for a moment, his large hand sliding off of her mouth, finally allowing her for to take in desperately needed breaths. “F-feel better?” Anna managed, slowly tilting forward, easing the blond out of her. 

With a groan of loss, Kristoff quickly pulled himself back, grabbed a handful of tissue to wipe up, and tucked himself back into his jeans. The red tint on his cheeks was only growing, his eyes avoiding the blue ones looking back at him. “Y-yeah...”

He averted his eyes as Anna tidied herself up, only to look again when her thin arms wound around his waist. “See?” she giggled, standing on her toes to kiss the underside of his jaw. “Big feet? Good thing.”

Kristoff couldn't help but laugh.


	2. The Feisty Princess

The Party [Part 2]

Clinging to his arm, Anna pulled her boyfriend forward to the decorated doors. Kristoff couldn't help but protest, stiff and nervous, as they walked over the threshold. He pulled her over to the side of the hall, scratching at the back of his neck. “Anna... I feel ridiculous...”

She pouted, looking over the tall blond next to her. Anna had convinced him to wear something of a dated suit. Simple beige pants, and a detailed jacket. It was dark, forest green with gold detailing up the center and around the hem. It had shoulder pads with dangling gold trim, cords and cuffs. And finally, she had wrapped a twisted burgundy sash around his waist and finished off the look with a simple gold mask. She pouted. “I think you look great...”

Blue eyes watched as he patted at his head, messing with the slicked back blond locks. He wasn't exactly happy with dressing up this way and loading his hair with gunk, but... He sighed, reaching forward to grab her hands and place a gentle kiss on her cheek. If it meant he got to see Anna dressed up and smiling at him like that, it was worth it.

She had worn something of an almost Fairy-like dress, with its pale colors, floaty skirts, and sheer ruffles all along the arms and waist. It was a pale green, with a darker corset, and had small, gold flowers daintily placed scarcely on the fabric. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders in waves, with braids running from her temples to the back of her head, where they joined together with a ribbon. Freckled cheeks were hidden by a more detailed golden mask made to mirror Kristoff's.

“You look great,” he mumbled, turning his head to capture her lips in a chaste kiss before beginning to walk back to the entrance, Anna in tow. “We can't waste all that beauty on the hallway, right?”

The redhead giggled behind her free hand, taking a few skipping steps to stand beside her well-dressed boyfriend. Everything was so immaculately decorated, with nothing standing out as tacky or gaudy, and Anna couldn't stop the little gasps of excitement that kept filling her lungs. “Oh my gosh!” she would exclaim. “Look at that!” Kristoff never grew tired of her excitement over the littlest things.

With barely a moment to adjust, Anna pulled the blond out to the dancefloor, and lined him up with the men. In her experience, these usually started with a sort of line dance and switching partners to break the ice. He whimpered, barely letting go of her hand as she stood in the women's line across from him. 

Don't worry, she mouthed to him. 

I love you, he mouthed to her.

The music started – bows from the men, curtsies from the women – and the dance began. Linking arms and hands, switching from stranger to stranger, until the switching stopped and they settled with one partner for the remainder of the dance. Anna found herself constantly looking over at Kristoff. He seemed to have relaxed, that was good, but...

… His partner was laughing and touching him, and he was laughing right along with her. His hands were on her waist... 

Anna frowned, turned with a pout back to her partner, quietly finishing out the song. As the music came to an end, everyone in the room clapped and bid farewell to their temporary partners. Except for the girl in front of Kristoff. With a deep breath, Anna made her way over to the two laughing blondes. “Hi,” she mumbled, meek and shy, keeping her eyes turned down. Her boyfriend's arm wound tightly around her waist, placing a kiss against the top of her head before continuing his conversation with the pretty girl in front of him.

Anna pouted more, crossed her arms over her chest, and waited. And waited. And... wow, for someone who didn't want to come he sure was interested in this random girl. “So,” she butt in, attracting the attention of both Kristoff and the stranger. “I'm going to steal my boyfriend back, if you don't mind!” With a turn of her head up to the blond's flat stare, she patted her stomach. “I'm hungry...”

He sighed, and excused himself from the woman in front of him. Her voice was chipper. “It was nice seeing you. Come find me before you leave!” He gave her a smile and a nod, and turned to Anna as she walked away.

“Come on, feisty pants, let's sit down and I'll get you some food.”

They found a rather secluded table in the back of the hall before they both sat down in the seats with an audible thump. Anna smiled at the blond, looking down at her with tired eyes. “So who was that?”

Kristoff laughed, and picked one of Anna's hands up in his own. “Ah – She was a girl I grew up with. We were in the same system for a while. Shared a foster home for a few years... I really had a thing for her back in the --” He paused when he saw the scowl on the redhead's lips. “Uh...”

Anna glanced around, noticing that there was a very slim chance of anyone coming over, and smirked. Before the blond could comprehend what was happening, she had slid down her seat, under the table, and had her hands on his thighs. “What – Anna what the hell?!” he hissed, reaching under the table cloth to grab her hands. “What are you doing?”

Peeking out from under the cloth, Anna gave him a smile, mischief glinting in her eyes. “Just relax.” Dainty fingers slid up under the length of his jacket, and undid the fastens on his pants.

“A-Anna. This is really not the right – mmmm...” The redhead savored the way he had to bite his tongue to hold back a groan as she pulled his quickly hardening length from his pants. “Not the right place...”

She didn't say anything. She simply bit her lip, looked up at his brown eyes, and began stroking him. Slowly, at first, waiting for him to be ready. There was nothing that compared to hearing his breath hitch in his chest, feeling him become hard in her hands. One tiny little teasing lick against the head of his cock, and he stopped protesting, braced his hands on the table and pretended to mess with his phone.

There we go.

With a smile, Anna continued her gentle, slow strokes over his length, working and working until he couldn't get any harder. And that was when she started. One long, languid lick of her tongue, flat and wide from the base to the tip, and back down again. Kristoff's legs tensed, one of his hands darting down beneath the table to clench his knee. “A-Anna,” he whispered through clenched teeth.

She did it again. Up. Down. Soft and slow.

“Please,” he whimpered, just loud enough for her to hear, his hand reaching to brush against her hair. But she wasn't ready to give him what he wanted. Not just yet. She wanted to make him beg for just a little longer. Running one hand down the length of his cock, the redhead reached forward to capture his hand in hers, and pull it towards her lips. 

Wrapping them tightly around two of his fingers, she sucked and licked, teased him with what she was going to do. Her tongue laved at the webbing between them, before she released them with a pop. Within seconds, his hand was tangled in her long locks, pulling her forward.

“Please.” His voice was no longer asking. It was a rough demand.

She smiled.

Shifting up higher onto her knees, Anna leaned forward and gave a few teasing licks to the head of his cock before wrapping her plush lips around his girth. Kristoff's fingers tightened in her hair, urged her down. There was only so much of him that she could take in this position, so she settled for letting her hands make up for what she couldn't get. 

A slow up and down rhythm, gentle bobbing of her head with her tongue massaging the bottom of his shaft. Her hands followed her lips, twisting and caring for the whole length of his cock. It was slow at first, every once in a while pulling off to lap her tongue over the slit of his head, but his tight grip in her hair and the slick pulsing between her thighs made her desire grow. 

She couldn't go slow anymore.

Opening her throat as much as she could, Anna drove herself down deeper, feeling proud of herself as his knees rose, feet barely resting on their toes, and his stomach flexed and convulsed in front of her. She worked, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked, twisted her tongue over the head as she reached the tip, pressed it flat and sturdy as she moved back down.

He was pulsing between her lips, throbbing with almost release. Kristoff's voice was barely audible over the music and the chatter. “A-Anna … I'm... I'm gonna--”

Anna rubbed one palm against his thigh with reassurance, and with one more deep suck, she felt him unravel, his cum spilling into the back of her throat. She took one large gulp of him before slowly pulling her lips from his cock. A few more licks to clean all of him up, and small hands worked to tuck him back into his pants as inconspicuously as possible. 

Shuffling on the floor, Anna did her best to crawl out from under the table without anyone noticing, and plopped into the seat beside Kristoff, wiping her lips with a napkin. She coughed, went to speak when --

Suddenly his hand was on her jaw, turning her to face him, and kissing her full and deep. “I love you,” he murmured as he pulled away, kissing lightly at her lips once more. “But what was that for?”

Anna smiled. 

Maybe she was just a little possessive.


End file.
